


Reckless

by LeChatRouge673



Series: Thea's Song [31]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition, Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-05
Updated: 2020-01-05
Packaged: 2021-02-25 10:41:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22134751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeChatRouge673/pseuds/LeChatRouge673
Relationships: Loghain Mac Tir/Female Trevelyan
Series: Thea's Song [31]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/890931
Kudos: 5





	Reckless

Being alone at a bar did not bother her so much. True, she had friends she could have called if she had been in a particular mood for company. And there were always the people who were too drunk or too reckless to know why hitting on her was a particularly dangerous proposition. She was briefly wondering which category the man who had slipped silently onto the barstool next to her would be when he spoke, not bothering to face her.

“Correct me if I’m wrong, but isn’t it fairly rare for a beautiful woman to be sitting alone at a bar on a Friday night?”

A small smile quirked at her lips before she could stop herself. “I couldn’t say,” she replied, turning to face the newcomer. “Perhaps you should ask one?”

He gave a quiet chuckle, raising a single brow in her direction and running an unapologetic glance up and down her body. She did not mind in the slightest; in fact, she would have been disappointed if he hadn’t. “Since you are obviously not impressed by words alone, maybe I simply need to resort to more conventional means of introduction.” He nodded to the bartender, who acknowledged the gesture and slid another glass of very old, very good whiskey down the bar. He caught it easily in his hand before offering it to her.

The simple touch of his fingers against hers sent a pleasant shiver through her spine, the warmth of his hand against the passive coolness of the glass adding a layer of contrast to the already heady sensation. She offered another small smile in thanks, lashes lowering slowly over eyes that never quite left his as her lips met the glass and she took a delicate sip. “Well,” she conceded, “You clearly have exceptional taste.”

“I rather think we established that when I decided to speak to you.”

She gave a quiet trill of laughter, brushing a lock of hair away from her eyes in a calculated gesture. Clearly it worked, because he had inched just a fraction closer to her. “I am beginning to suspect you would benefit from the services of an excellent optometrist.”

He shook his head slowly, reaching out a careful hand and placing it over hers, his thumb running slowly over her skin. “Even if you were not the most beautiful woman in this place; on this _planet_ , which you are, I still would have chosen you. A blind man would still be able to appreciate your wit and intelligence, and your passion and fire and talent.”

She stared at him for a long moment, biting her lower lip lightly, trying to catch the breath she had not even realized she had lost. Finally, she took a deep breath. “And how, exactly, have you determined that I embody all of those exceedingly complimentary qualities?”

This seemed to take him aback. His brow furrowed, then he sat back with a long sigh, pinching the bridge of his nose. “Because I am head over heels in love with you, Theadosia, and because I _told_ you I would be absolutely miserable at this.”

Behind the bar, Varric gave a chuckle and passed Loghain a fresh beer. “I don’t know, Mac Tir, I think you were doing pretty damn good. You left Teddy here near speechless, and you are the only person alive who I’ve seen do that.”

“Thank you for the vote of confidence,” Loghain replied drily, but Thea just laughed and pulled her chair closer so that she could nestle her head against her husband’s chest.

“You are for more charismatic than you give yourself credit for, love,” she murmured in his ear as she pressed a kiss to his cheek. “It is one of the reasons you made such an effective general and leader. And really,” Thea paused long enough to take another sip of whiskey, “This is not so very different from the night we met. Although in this case, I imagine we are both going to spend the night far less frustrated that we did at the time.”

“Mmhmm,” he gave a small hum of agreement. “True. And if it meant spending the evening reminding you of a pitifully small fraction of the infinite reasons why I love you, then I suppose it was worth a little chagrin on my part.”

Thea’s lips curved up in a deceptively sweet smile. “Oh, don’t worry,” she promised.

“I will certainly make it up to you.”


End file.
